ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildlife Zoo
Wildlife Zoo '''is a video game in which the player must create a zoo with staff, finances, and animal exhibits to attract visitors. Gameplay There are a number of gameplay modes in the game, and each (with the exception of Freeform) has differing limitations. A Freeform game in Wildlife Zoo allows you to create the zoo of your choice, the only restrictions being space, animals and objects. The player's money supply is unlimited, and all items are available from the beginning of the game (except those that can only be unlocked in Scenario and Challenge games). Freeform games begin with an empty zoo, to which the player adds animal exhibits and guest facilities (such as restaurants and bathrooms), hiring employees to staff and maintain them. The player chooses a plot of land for their zoo to be built upon at the start of a new Freeform game, and each plot of land represents a different terrain (e.g. tropical rainforest, mountains, deserts, or others). Each plot of land is also a different size (large, small or medium). The player must accommodate their animals with spacious enclosures, adequate food and water, animal enrichment objects (toys or items that otherwise encourage the animals to use their natural abilities and behaviors), shelters for them to sleep or gain privacy in, and environments that suit them (for example, tigers are best suited to rainforest environments, and a lions to savannah ones). The player must also provide for the guests, which is done by placing food and drink stands, bathrooms, picnic areas, seating, trash and recycling bins and playgrounds around the zoo. The player can create a range of elevated and lowered terrain types, including hills, valleys, cliffs and ditches. In addition to Freeform mode, there is also a Campaign mode in which the player chooses a campaign to play through and is placed in the shoes of an average zoo owner and is assigned different goals to complete; these goals may include having to breed tapirs, train dolphins, rescuing abused animals and more. As well, there is a Challenge mode in which the player has a limited amount of money (although the player can choose their starting amount) with which goals must be completed. There are many unique features as well. One is that it takes a while for it to become night and the morning again. There are realistic animal features which include staying in herds (50 zebra will stay in one herd together), pack hunting, realistic breeding, animals will be social to staff and other animals (sometimes), realistic animal fights along with nursing babys with milk. The visitors also make a difference when they could actually talk. Staff do so aswell. A mode where the player could be a visitor to walk around and do staff duties. There is also a mode where you must customize the players character with different clothes, shoes, and accesories. In this mode, the player may interact with animals by training, feeding, and taking care of them. Staff and guests could be talked to on the bluetooth accesory. The may or may not respond back to the player depending on what the player says. Animals There will be over 70 animals to house in this zoo. The variaty of animals are much more than ZT or WLP. This certain one includes sharks, big cats, dinosaurs, and even ice age animals. *African Elephant *Allosaurus *American Bison *Andaconda *Apline Ibex *Aribian Oryx *Arthropleura *Artic Hare *Bald Eagle *Basilosaurus *Bengal Tiger *Black Bear *Black Mamba *Black Rhinoceros *Black Wildebeest *Bongo *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brachiosaurus *Brown Hare *Burchell's Zebra *California Sea Lion *Caribou *Cheetah *Chimpanzee *Dromedary *Eastern Wild Turkey *Elasmotherium *Emperor Penguin *Galapagos Tortoise *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Octopus *Giant Panda *Giant Scropion *Giant Squid *Giraffe (Masi) *Goat *Grant's Zebra *Great Hammerhead Shark *Great White Shark *Greater Flamingo *Grey Wolf *Grizzly Bear *Hippopatamus *Humpback Whale *King Cobra *King Penguin *Komodo Dragon *Leopard *Lion *Macrauchenia *Manta Ray *Marine Iguana *Moose *Mountain Goat *Mountain Gorilla *Mustang *Mute Swan *Nile Crocodile *Okapi *Orangutan *Orca *Polar Bear *Pot-Bellied Pig *Puma *Raccoon *Red Kangaroo *Ruppell's Vulture *Saber-Toothed Cat *Southern Ostrich *Springbok *Terror Bird *Toco Tucan *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Walrus *White Pelican *Woolly Mammoth Animal Stuff '''Food *Hay *Branches *Leaves *Bananas *Inscects *Meat *Dinosaur Meat *Plankton *Fish *Carrots *Lettuce *Apples *Berries *Rats *Lizards *Bamboo *Shrimp *Seeds Terrain *Savannah Grass *Green Grass *Swamp Grass *Dirt *Mud *Sand *Snow *Taiga *Ice *Fresh Water *Salt Water Gallery Category:Wildlife Zoo Games